A Little Christmas Secret
by inuyashagrl27
Summary: Kagome decides it's time. Time to tell him how she feels. Will he feel the same way or reject her?


A/N: This is my first one shot so I don't think it will be very good. It's just a way to get over writers block. And I thought I would give my readers something to read since I haven't kept my end of the deal as said in Truth or Dare chapter 6. So here is a little Christmas Story from inuyashagrl27. The rhyming is only in the paragraphs but sorry, they aren't going to talk in rhyme. (pairings: MirokuXSango, InuyashaXKagome, and Kouga is a butt so he's single but I just had to add him for a good laugh XD)

A Little Christmas Secret

It's Christmas Eve, 1992. The Inuyasha gang is having a Christmas party at Kagome's house. Everyone is excited because of their 2 week long vacation you see. Everyone is excited to know what Kagome has been up to, she's been as quiet as a mouse. Kagome's head has been boggled and her mind has been whack, for she longed to know if he loved her back. Tonight was the night her secret would be told. And she hoped he would think of her as bold. Yes, tonight was the night and her heart would be on the line. But she figures it worth it just to have him as all 'mine'. Let's check in with teens. And lets see what will happen by all means.

Kagome is sitting in her very decorated living room. Waiting for her friends to stomp through. Tonight is her night. And her plan will take all her might. Suddenly her doorbell rings and her heart starts to sing. Her door only consisted of the wolf who loved her with all his might. Her sweet song is no where in sight.

"Hello my darling," Kouga said taking Kagome's hand to give it a peck. "Kouga, give it a break, you know who I like, and you're one of my best friends, don't make it weird Koug." Kagome said, still wanting to break his neck. "Dearest Kagome, you must understand that I cannot control myself with such a beauty around. Please accept my apology." Kouga whined. "The things I do for you, Koug." Kagome said as she sighed.

DING DONG RING DING

Kagome opened the door and there stood the perfect two. Sango Brooks and Miroku Lacrue. Who could be better together? And Miroku was so good to her. "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas Betches!! Kouga is in the living room waiting. Anyone know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome was worried about her love. "Merry Christmas, to you, betch. Okay we'll go in there and no, I haven't heard from him." Sango cooed like a dove.

Kagome ran upstairs to fetch the gifts. And there was her hanyou and her heart started to lift. "Umm, Inuyasha, why didn't you come through the door?" Kagome asked happily. "Because I smelled that chicken shit you let it. I also saw him kiss your hand, that pissed me off." Inuyasha sad sadly. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something. But you need to promise not to laugh." "I promise, what is it Kaggy?" Inuyasha teased. "Inuyasha, I… I…" Kagome ceased. "Kagome, what is it? I promise I wont laugh. Please tell me, Kaggy. I want you to get it out." Inuyasha was quite worried. "Okay, its just that, I love you Inuyasha. I love you so much. Sometimes it hurts how much. I can never stop thinking about you, I can't help it Inuyasha. I LOVE YOU!" Kagome felt that her heart was being carried. He said nothing, but he did do something. He kissed her. "Kagome, I love you too. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship because you're my best friend and I've never felt this was before. It scared me Kagome." Inuyasha said in a whisper. It was Kagome's turn to respond with a kiss. To them this was all bliss. In they're own little world nothing can go wrong now. No, they would never allow. This bond is strong. Nothing will go wrong. Love is all powerful. Love is beautiful. Love is everlasting. Love never ending.

A/N: Okay, I know that it sucked but eh, OH WELL! And yes I know that those are not Sango and Miroku's last names. I just needed it to rhyme. If I don't get my next chapter of Truth or Dare up before Christmas well, I'm sorry but I hope it will be up before New Years. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
